Hengeyoukai Neko Ranma
by Saotome83
Summary: Ranma is transported to Sengoku Jidai in his youth and grows up with Rin. Wasn't getting any reviews in the Inu Yasha section so I put it here for now.
1. Prologue

(Rin 1/2) Prologue   
A Ranma 1/2 and Inu Yasha Crossover   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. This is a work of fanfiction, which   
means I get to play god and change the characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!   
  
Notes: Okay I'm adding another fic to the slowly growing Ranma/Inu Yasha Crossover library.   
I am still writing "Ranma's New Curse" but I just wanted to get this idea out of my head and   
onto paper. It's an alternate universe for Ranma 1/2 but happens during the middle of Inu   
Yasha. Confusing no? Anyway, I'm going to attempt to write a fic where Ranma gets together   
with someone from the IY storyline. RIN!! Yeah I like Rin stories and what of it! I also   
believe that this is the first Ranma/Rin story out there. Yeah Me! If not, would someone   
give me the link to that story cause I wouldn't mind reading it. ^_^. I also put Kagome and   
Ranma's original timeline in the year 2001 (when the Inu Yasha anime started) but the   
Ranma 1/2 divergence occurs 6 years prior (when Ranma was 10, ie he meets the Tendo's in   
2001). Please bear with me. (And if you understood that give yourself a pat on the back   
cuz I didn't and I wrote it)   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------Tokyo, Japan------------------------------------------   
1995   
  
Two figures collided again and again in the middle of an empty lot, each one trying   
to dominate the other. The spectacle of two martial artists who considered an easy spar to   
be an all out battle caused a crowd to form around the lot. From the glimpses the crowd   
could get from when the two figures seperated, it seemed to be an old, balding man in a   
white gi attacking a ten-year old boy with a pony-tail wearing the same type of gi.   
  
Genma was impressed with the skills that his boy had showed during their spar. He   
was teaching him well. Even though it would be years before the boy would ever best him,   
he was not bad. He winced slightly as the boy hit him with a lucky shot to the chest.   
Genma, proud that his son was able to hit him but angry that he had gotten hit, lashed out   
at the ten-year old with a haymaker that connected and sent the boy to the ground. Seeing   
that the boy would not be able to get up for a while, he relaxed his stance and walked over   
to the boy, thus ending the sparring session of their daily training.   
  
Ranma looked up at his father from his current position. He was panting hard from   
exhaustion and was glad that his father had halted the session. For the past six and a half   
years he had been with his father on a training trip that would last ten years. Despite   
his current position Ranma was enjoying himself immensely. The only thing he missed was his   
mother but his father had told him that showing emotions was unmanly and a weakness that   
his enemies would exploit. Since his father knew best he tried his hardest to show no   
emotions, though sometimes he would still cry himself to sleep. Shaking off that line of   
thought, he focused on his goal of becoming the best martial artist in the world.   
  
"That was a terrible display of Martial Arts boy! Have I taught you nothing!"   
shouted Genma as he employed Saotome Teaching Technique #1: Insult them to the point where   
they want to train just to get good enough to kick your ass.   
  
Ranma, used to his father's odd style of teaching, responded in kind. "Yeah right   
old man. Then why are you clutching your chest?" he asked with a smirk on his young face as   
he pushed himself into a sitting position.   
  
Genma, realizing that he had been absently rubbing the sore spot on his chest,   
quickly thrust his arm behind his back and puffed out his chest. "Foolish boy! I was just   
making you feel good about your loss." he said with a smirk as he knew that the boy had   
inherited the Saotome pride and would now stop at nothing to remove the smirk from his face.   
  
Ranma frowned at his father's insult as he shakily got to his feet. "I'll win one.   
Just you wait." the boy stated with a smile as he got back into a ready stance to continue   
the spar.   
  
The boy's courageous spirit and never-say-die attitude was the thing Genma admired   
most about his son. Even though the boy was hardly eleven, he had the courage of man many   
times his age. He held up his hand as the boy fell into a ready position and spoke. "The   
sparring session is over for today. It's time you learned a new technique."   
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as his father reached into his gi and pulled out a book   
with the title 'Advanced Combat' on the cover. "Cool! I get to learn a new move! Is it   
really powerful?" he asked with stars in his eyes.   
  
"Boy this techinique will make you the strongest fighter in the world. They'll be   
no one that could best you. You will become Ranma Saotome master of The Cat Fist!"   
  
"The Cat Fist. I like it. What do I have to do pop?"   
  
"The training is relatively simple. I'll tie you up with these fish sausages and   
throw you into that pit over there." He said pointing to a broken piece of wood behind him.   
He lifted the piece of wood and both he and Ranma looked inside the pit to see dozens upon   
dozens of cats that looked to be starving.   
  
Ranma had a bad feeling about this. He quickly quashed that feeling and turned   
towards his father. "And this technique will make me unbeatable?"   
  
Genma nodded at the boy.   
  
"I don't know..." said Ranma uneasily.   
  
Genma scowled at Ranma as he grabbed the boy by the collar. "No son of mine is   
going to wimp out of training like some sissy girl!" He wrapped the boy up in the sausages   
and, despite his protests, threw him into the pit and sealed the top. He dusted his hands   
off and walked to a corner of the lot to drink some sake as the boy trained. If Genma had   
not been sucking back on the bottles he would have noticed the inhuman screams coming from   
the pit.   
  
----------------------------------Somewhere Near Mt. Fuji----------------------------------   
1995   
  
While Ranma was getting trained in the deadly art of The Cat Fist, another martial   
artist of the same size was fighting his own losing battle. In the side of a mountian,   
near a cave entrance, strange sounds could be heard coming from inside. The entrance to the   
cave was blocked by a large boulder with a rope around it. Inside the cave the grandmaster   
of anything goes martial arts was awake and very angry.   
  
Happousai cursed once more as he tried desperately to escape from the trap his   
students had set for him. "DAMN YOU SOUN AND GENMA!!" he shouted as he continued lobbing   
Happo-daikirins at the wall in order to create a way of escape. What the little pervert   
didn't realize was that the more he threw, the more rocks came down on him.   
  
He had been trapped in the cave for six and a half years and hated every second of   
it. Even though he had slept through the first year he was trapped (in order to remove all   
the sake and sleeping potions that were unwillingly ingested into his system). After   
causing yet another rock slide he finally decided to scrap the explosive approach.   
  
He sat down and started to think of another way to get out. 'I can't believe those   
two idiots had the balls and the brains to pull this off. I also can't believe that I'm   
kinda proud of them.' he thought with a smirk. "It's gonna make torturing them all the more   
enjoyable when I get out of here." he sighed as he shook the thought of roasting his   
students alive out of his head. 'I gotta think of a way to get out of here. But I'm so   
weak. I need some encouragement!' he thought with a smile as he searched his gi for   
something. After five minutes of searching he began to get frantic. "Where are they? I   
swore they used to be here. He stripped off his clothes and went through everything in his   
possesion but all he could find was a mirror.   
  
"I LOST MY PANTIES!! WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"   
  
He cried for almost five minutes (for him that's pretty long) and looked at the   
mirror in his hand. "This mirror it did something. What was it?" he sat ontop of a rock as   
he pondered what the mirror was used for. An evil smile came to his face as he remembered   
just what it did. He let one of his tears drop onto the mirror and said. "TAKE ME TO GENMA   
SAOTOME!" he dissapeared in a bright flash of light as the rest of the cave came down around   
him.   
  
-------------------------------------Tokyo, Japan------------------------------------------   
1995   
  
Genma was forced to wake up from his alchohol induced slumber as he saw a bright   
white light appear in front of him. His grogginess was gone in a second as he realized   
just who was in front of him. 'It can't be, we killed him.'   
  
"Hello Genma, long time no see."   
  
"Master! How disappointing, I mean how lovely to see you again so...alive." Genma   
blabbed as he prostrated himself in front of the diminuitive martial artist.   
  
"HA! Did you think that the trap you set was enough to stop me?" said Happousai with   
a sneer. "Now prepare to taste my wrath!" Happousai's aura grew to an immense size as he   
prepared to discipline his student.   
  
Genma continued to beg forgiveness, trying to weasel his way out of a sound beating.   
  
Happousai began to attack Genma with small bursts of ki as well as darting in for a   
auick punch or kick. Genma, still feeling the effects of the alchohol that had not yet left   
his system, could only dodge drunkenly. He cursed himself for being unprepared for the   
return of the perverted master. If he hadn't been drunk he would have unsealed his secret   
techniques on the old man. He continued to dodge blindly until Happousai finally connected   
with a punch to his temple, which was quickly followed with more punches and kicks until   
Genma was knocked down to the floor, bleeding from mulltiple places on his body.   
  
"Heh, amateur. Now for Soun." he said to himself as he fished around for the mirror   
once more.   
  
Unknown to Happousai, Ranma had been training in the Cat Fist for almost three hours   
and had been under it's effects for the last half hour. After licking it's wounds from it's   
body, Neko-Ranma had felt a huge aura appear from above him. He leapt up to the top of the   
20 foot pit and easily shredded through the wooden covering to find himself face to face   
with the aura that was Happousai. Neko-Ranma hissed at the giant aura and prepared himself   
for battle.   
  
Happousai was shocked as he was suddenly attacked from behind. He felt something   
claw through his aura and when he looked at it he saw that it had been sliced into four   
pieces. His eyes focused on the figure that dared to attack him and he was startled at what   
he saw. A boy, no older than ten years old was crouched down on all four limbs and was   
hissing at him. What surprised Happousai more was the size of the childs aura, it nearly   
rivaled his own.   
  
Genma looked up from the ground through his soon-to-be black eyes and swollen face   
and saw an amazing thing. His son was facing off against Happousai! Genma noted that the   
boy was acting like a cat and Genma, despite his wounds, was happy. 'My boy has matered the   
Cat Fist. He will be the best Martial Artist of his generation. My wife I have not failed   
you.' He muttered his son's name one last time and fell to the ground, slowly dying from   
blood loss.   
  
Happousai lifted his eyebrow in fascination as he heard Genma mutter 'Ranma' before   
passing out. "Amazing, how could a fool like Genma train someone to be this strong so   
quickly." He remembered overhearing Genma telling Soun that he had a son while they were   
training under him. 'So this is also his boy.' with a smirk he addressed the cat-boy.   
"Want to avenge your father do you boy? Let's see how well you do." He summoned his battle   
aura once as he prepared to square off against the child.   
  
Neko-Ranma looked at the small shriveled figure in confusion. At first he thought   
that it was a small rodent of some sort for him to play with. That thought went out the   
window as he felt the aura of figure grow stronger and bigger than before. With an arch of   
his back and a growl, he leapt toward the figure, ready to defend his territory.   
  
The perverted master of anything-goes-martial arts could not figure out how to read   
his opponent. The boy seemed to have a speed that rivalled his own and he could not make   
out his patterns. No matter how much condensed chi he fired at the boy, he would cut through   
it as if it was paper. He had started to throw Happo-daikirins at the boy but the boy would   
either dodge them before they exploded or cut the bomb in two. Happousai had numerous   
scratches on his arms and chest and was not in very good shape. From what he could see his   
opponent had scratches covering his entire body, but none of them were caused by him.   
  
Happousai was running low on chi and decided to finish this fight once and for all.   
'No snot-nosed little punk's gonnna make a fool of me!' He reached into his gi and readied   
a Happo-daikirin. He stood on the floor and watched as the boy circled him. He waited until   
the boy charged straight at him to take out the bomb. "Now go back to where the other demon's   
like yourself will tear you apart!" He through the bomb at the boys oncoming form as the boy   
swiped at the old man with his claws. Happousai thought he had won until he saw just what he   
had thrown. The Nanban mirror flew towards Ranma with mixtures of both Ranma and Happousai's   
blood on it. "NNNNOOOOO!!!" was the last thing he shouted as a bright light flared in front   
of him. When the light vanished Ranma was nowhere to be found and Happousai was in four   
pieces on the ground of the abandoned lot.   
  
----------------------------------------Sengoku Jidai----------------------------------------   
Forest   
  
Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, contemplating the problem of his brother. No matter   
how hard he tried, he could never take the Tetsusaiga from his brother's hands. How could   
Inu-Yasha, a mere hanyou, deserve their father's blade more than Sesshomaru, the full-blooded   
heir. It made him seethe in anger to know that his brother was parading around with his   
father's killing fang while he was stuck with a sword that couldn't even kill anything. His   
youki flared in anger as he slowly boiled. Knowing that just sitting here wasn't going to help   
him any, he calmed down and called out to his servant Jaken.   
  
"Come to me Jaken!" he snapped as he looked around for the snivelling toad demon that   
was his retainer. "Where is he?" he looked around their campsite some more and found that the   
third member of their party was also missing. "Jaken!" He shouted as followed the demon's smell   
away from the camp and deeper into the forest.   
  
  
----------------------------------------Sengoku Jidai----------------------------------------   
In Another Part Of The Forest   
  
"Are we almost there Jaken-sama?" asked Rin as she followed the small demon through the   
forest.   
  
"Almost." called the small demon as he led her deeper into the forest. He had told her   
that they was a beautiful meadow full of flowers that she could give to Sesshomaru-sama. What   
he hadn't told her was that this forest was filled with demons who would not like a human   
tesspassing onto their lands. He planned on leading her in far enough so that he could lose her   
and leave her to the demons. He would go back to Sesshomaru-sama and they would continue their   
quest for the Tetsusaiga without the annoying human girl.   
  
Unaware of the plot against her, Rin continued to whistle happily while following Jaken.   
The rwo of them walking together was an odd sight. She was a cute looking girl of about 8 years   
old and yet she traveled around happily with the small toad demon. She was looking for flowers   
for Sesshomaru-sama in order to cheer him up. Even though he would never tell him what exactly   
was bothering him, she was sure she could cheer him up.   
  
Jaken and Rin's walk was halted as a bright light appeared in front of them. Both covered   
their eyes when it appeared and opened them when it dissappeared.   
  
"That was strange." commented Jaken as he looked around to see what damge the light had   
done. He looked around but could not find anything on the ground except for a broken mirror and   
some blood. 'hmmm... What could that light have been? I must tell Sesshomaru-sama.' His thoughts   
were interuppted by a cry that came from Rin's direction. He turned around to see what had startled   
her and was confused by what he saw.   
  
Rin had been slightly blinded by the bright light that had suddenly appeared before them   
and was still seeing spots as she tried to find Jaken among the dots. When the circles had finally   
cleared her field of vision, she saw a black blur jump out of the trees and right onto her. She   
screamed in surprise and waited for whatever it was to attack her as she thought to herself,   
'Sesshomaru-sama. help me!'   
  
Sesshomaru had heard Rin's scream and rushed to the area where Jaken and Rin were. He saw   
the black blur jumped onto Rin but was then confused by what he saw next.   
  
Rin cracked open one eye as she wondered why she was not in pain. She looked down and to   
her surprise she saw a black furred cat-demon that seemed to be a little older than herself, purring   
in her lap. The demon had black fur cover it's body and had a long black tail. It's hair was done   
up in a pony-tail which reached to his lower back. It was wearing a torn white pants and no shirt   
and she could see that it had scratches over it's entire body. She hesitantly petted the demon and   
it purred even more. She smiled and began to stroke it in earnest, finding it's fur to be nice and   
soft. She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her strangely. She continued to pet the demon as   
she asked him, "Can we keep him?"   
  
End Prologue "Rin 1/2"   
  
Well that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it or not, I'd really like to know. Anything   
you have to say be it good, bad or indifferent is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1:Here's Ranma Neko

Hengeyoukai Neko Ranma (New Title!)  
A Ranma 1/2 and Inu Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters   
around as I see fit. HA HA HA!   
  
Notes: Okay I'm adding another fic to the slowly growing Ranma/Inu   
Yasha Crossover library. I am still writing "Ranma's New Curse" but I   
just wanted to get this idea out of my head and onto paper. It's an   
alternate universe for Ranma 1/2 but happens during the middle of Inu   
Yasha. Confusing no? Anyway, I'm going to attempt to write a fic   
where Ranma gets together with someone from the IY storyline. RIN!!   
Yeah I like Rin stories and what of it! I also believe that this is the   
first Ranma/Rin story out there. Yeah Me! If not, would someone give   
me the link to that story cause I wouldn't mind reading it. ^_^. I   
also put Kagome and Ranma's original timeline in the year 2001 (when  
the Inu Yasha anime started) but the Ranma 1/2 divergence occurs 6   
years prior (when Ranma was 10, ie he meets the Tendo's in 2001).   
Please bear with me. (And if you understood that give yourself a pat   
on the back cuz I didn't and I wrote it)   
  
Chapter 1: Here's Ranma-Neko!  
  
Sesshomaru watched the scene that was unfolding in front of him   
with interest, and a little fear. Even though he would never admit it,   
he had grown fond of the girl and did not wish to see any harm befall   
her. He watched as Rin continued to pet the Cat Demon until it fell   
asleep in her lap. Sesshomaru then walked over to Rin's side to try   
and pry the creature off of her. When he arrived at her side she  
looked up at him and smiled. He ignored her for the time being and   
focused his attention on the creature in her lap.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama why would a Cat demon be in these woods?" Jaken   
asked as he came up beside his master only to be swatted away by   
Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do not disturb me Jaken. I am still angry at you for bringing   
Rin to this place."   
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama..." the toad demon replied from his   
impromptu landing place, which was hanging off the limb of a tree.  
  
'However stupid Jaken may be he raises a good point.' Sesshomaru  
thought to himself as he watched the demon sleep on Rin's lap. 'This   
forest is very close to my own lands, so no cat demons would ever be   
found anywhere near this forest. Cat demons often travel in prides,  
why is one so young all alone? Unless...' Sesshomaru lifted his eyes   
and gazed into the surrounding forest, his nose sniffing and his ears   
twitching as he surveyed their surroundings. 'No it is alone.'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama can I keep him?" Rin asked again with a smile.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down on the child and answered her, "No Rin."  
  
"Why not!" Rin asked angrily.  
  
Sesshomaru, shocked and angered by Rins outburst looked down on   
the girl as he pointed at the demon sleeping in her lap. "Where there  
is one there is usually more." he said as he raised his arms.  
  
"But he was so scared before. Maybe he was trying to run from  
them."   
  
"Impudent child how dare you question Sesshomaru-samas   
decisions!" Jaken yelled as he neared the two but kept an arms   
distance between him and his master.  
  
"Jaken please shut up."   
  
Jaken was taken aback by his masters   
order but obeyed and was quiet, though he continued to glare at Rin   
with hatred in his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean by he was scared Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired of   
the girl. Cat demons were prideful youkai and never showed any fear  
even when faced with death. He knew because he had killed many who had  
wandered onto his land.  
  
"I could feel it when he pounced on me. And he has so many   
scratches on his body, he must have run away from what was hurting  
him."  
  
"Hmmm..." Sesshomaru looked over the demons body and saw that Rin   
was correct. The body was riddled with deep gashes that, right before  
his eyes, were healing at a fast rate. "Even if it was injured it's  
fine now Rin. It's best to let it be so it can go back to it's pride."  
  
"Why can't we take him with us until he's healed?" Rin asked.  
  
"Disgusting child! He will be a burden to our company. You   
forget exactly who is in your company. Sesshomaru-sama is the Tai  
Youkai of the Western lands, a great dog demon just like his father.   
What would the other youkai think when they see him in the company of   
that creature!" Jaken said scornfully as he pointed at the demon in   
Rin's lap.  
  
"Jaken you are the one person in our little party who should not  
be accusing anyone else of being a burden." Sesshomaru said with a tiny  
smile.  
  
Jaken gulped as fear gathered in the pit of his stomach. 'My   
Lord is smiling again. Surely something horrible shall happen to me.'  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to face Rin once more and cocked an  
eyebrow. "You may keep him. For now, until he heals. But, you are  
responsible for him. You find his food water and anything else you   
feel he needs, agreed."  
  
Rin nodded happily as she continued to pet the creature in her  
lap. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She would have hugged him if not   
for the large weight resting on her lap so she resigned herself to a  
smile.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the smiling face of Rin and noticed   
her face go from a state of happiness to fear. A short sniff later  
he knew what was behind him. Sesshomaru turned and jumped away just  
in time as a large hand occupied the place where he had previously   
been standing.  
  
He looked up, and up, and up until he saw the ogres face. It  
was a typical run of the mill ogre that he usually used to get around  
on. 'Why is it attacking me? Does it not realise I am it's master.'  
he thought with a snort of disdain. 'And why couldn't I smell it?'  
  
------------------------------Nearby---------------------------------  
  
Kagura watched from a safe distance as she used the corpse of an  
oni to attack Sesshomaru. 'Nothing personal handsome. Just business.'  
she thought as she manipulated the dead Oni into attacking Sesshomaru  
once more. She watched as Sesshomaru dodged the corpses clumsy attacks   
and hit back with a few of his own.  
  
She watched as the human girl that followed him around rolled   
herself into a ball in a weak attempt to protect herself from the Oni's  
attacks. 'That's not gonna to help you little girl.' Kagura thought   
as she sent the Oni after the girl as a lesson to Sesshomaru.  
  
------------------------------By Rin----------------------------------  
  
Rin screamed as she saw the Oni attack Sesshomaru. She tried to   
get up to run away but with the Cat Demon still in her lap she couldn't  
move. In a brave but foolish attempt to save the creature in her lap,  
she balled herself up in an attempt to shield it from any attacks. She   
felt the cat-person's heartbeat and closed her eyes as she tried to   
block out the sounds of the fighting. She felt something wet against   
her cheek and heard a voice tell her, "It's okay." When she opened them   
again she was amazed by what she saw.  
  
------------------------------Ranma's POV------------------------------  
  
Ranma woke to find himself in a large neverending void. He was  
surrounded on all sides by a darkness that his eyes could not permeate.  
Ranma did not move in fear that if he did he would be absorbed into the  
inky blackness. In desperation he called out to anyone that would be   
able to answer him. "Hey is anyone there!" The minutes passed by as   
the void seem to give back no answer. When he had given up hope of an  
answer he heard something. Something he never wanted to hear again.  
"Cats! They're here! They're all around me!" he said frantically as he  
began to move his hand in all directions hoping to not be taken by   
surprise when they attacked.  
  
He heard purrs, hisses, and meows from all sides of him. He was  
frantically turning to and fro so as not to give his enemy a chance to   
attack. "I'm not afraid of you! Come out and fight me!" the boy   
yelled out as he puffed out his small chest in a show of bravado. "I'll  
show you what a student of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts is  
made of!"  
  
As Ranma continued to turn left and right, trying to drown out   
the sounds of the cats, he saw something come out of the darkness and   
collide into him. Whatever it was that collided with him bounced off   
his chest and landed in front of him. When Ranma finally calmed down  
from the collision he walked over to it to find out what it was.   
When Ranma saw that it was still moving Ranma hesitantly backed away  
from it just a little and probed it with his foot. He was able to turn   
it over and finally figure out what it was. It was a large cat.  
  
It was about the size of a panther and was pure black. The only  
way that Ranma was able to discern the cat from the darkness were the   
deep gashes and bleeding wounds that riddled the cats back and torso.  
Ranma, overcoming his fear, stepped toward the cat and attempted to   
help it.  
  
"N..n.ice Kit..ty C..Cat. I'm j..just g..g..gonna help you."  
he managed to stammer out. The cat didn't seem to mind and leaned   
against him as he ripped off pieces off his shirt and pants to   
bandage the cat's wounds. When the final wound was wrapped, the   
cat stood on it's full legs and put his forehead on Ranma's. "Nice  
Kitttty..." Ranma stuttered as the cat stared right at him.  
  
*Do not be worried child I will not harm you*  
  
Upon hearing the cat's voice in his head he responded the same  
as anyone else would. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
*Calm down child. I'm not here to hurt you.* the voice said in  
a calm voice.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! It's Gonna Eat Me!"  
  
The cat, hearing enough of the boys screams, thrust it's paw onto  
Ranma's mouth, instantly silencing him, and pinned him to the floor.  
*Child I am not going to eat you. I want to thank you for dressing my  
wounds. I wish to give you a gift in return.*  
  
The cat removed it's body from Ranma's chest and sat on it's  
hind legs in front of him. After calming down a little Ranma finally  
found the courage to use his voice again. "A gift?"  
  
*Yes. There have been many students over the years that have   
attempted to train in the terrifying art known as the Neko Ken. None  
have completely mastered it because it winds up driving them insane.  
You are the first person to ever muster the courage to hold me and   
look at me without trying to kill me.*  
  
"Is that why you're injured? Are there people out there trying   
to kill you?" Ranma asked while looking around in the darkness trying  
to see if any other person was going to make themself known.  
  
*No that is not why I am injured. When you were tossed in the   
pit you were able to trigger the first part of the Neko Ken, which   
puts me in control of your body for a short time.*  
  
"How did you get into my body?"  
  
*Each cat in that pit that clawed you, bit you, or even touched   
you in any way, infused a piece of it's soul into you. Each piece came  
together and formed me. When I first take control of your body, I have  
the normal instincts of the cat's in the pit. The instincts of how to  
hunt for food, to defend my territory, stuff like that. Once the basic  
instincts are developed in the body my original mind returns to me.*  
  
"Your original mind?"  
  
*Even though I was made from the souls of the cats in the pit, I   
was once a living being. Although I have forgotten my original name, I  
do remember my oath. The Neko Ken you were taught is a flawed form of   
an anciet martial arts technique that was used against the Youkai in  
Ancient Japan. Humans had been terrorized by these demons and in an   
attempt to fight against them created this technique to work as a kind  
of suicide attack. The trainee would be flung into the put until he  
falls into the berserker stage of the training, then he was let loose  
among the youkai. He would destroy everything in his path be it friend  
or foe and would only be stopped when he was killed. Since in this   
beserker state the trainee would have a high tolerance for pain, each  
berserker would manage to take down at least 9 demons each before they  
were stopped. After the humans regained their land they buried the   
secret of the Neko Ken, hoping that it would never be used again.*  
  
"So how did you fit into this, are you a demon too." Ranma asked   
while backing up, hoping to put some distance between them.  
  
The large cat took a step forward and put it's head under Ranma's  
chin in order to calm the boy down. *Yes, I was once a neko-youkai.  
However not all youkai were evil. Some, like myself, wanted to live in   
peace with the humans. I saw what happened to each person who sought  
out the ultimate power of the Neko Ken and it pained me to see everyone  
of them reduced to madness. I swore to protect those that fall into   
insanity of the training and try to help them out of it. For 600 years  
I have seen many victims but I must admit that you are the youngest   
victim I have ever seen and the first to heal my wounds. You are the   
first person in 700 years to have complete control of the Neko Ken. I   
don't know how it happened but I'm glad it did.*  
  
"I was the only person in 700 years to live through the training?  
Wait till my old man hears about this he'll be thrilled!" Ranma said   
excited that he had learned the Neko Ken.  
  
*I'm afraid that's impossible child.* the cat said while looking  
down at it's feet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked shakily.  
  
*The reason why body is so cut up is because someone attacked   
your father. By the time I got our body out of the pit it was too   
late, he was already dead.*  
  
"No that's not true my father was a great martial artist! The   
best! No one could beat him!" Ranma shouted while holding his head in  
his hands.  
  
*I am sorry child but it is true I smelled his blood on the floor   
and he wasn't moving. I tried to fight the man off but he was too   
powerful for me to fend off since I didn't have all of my abilities   
back yet. He used magic to transport me into a forest which is where   
your body is now. Due to the magic he used and the fact that I was in  
control of your body, your physical appearance changed. Since I had to  
let the body fall asleep in order to meet you I left the body in the   
care of a calmer.*   
  
"A calmer? What's a calmer?" Ranma asked fighting back tears.  
  
*A calmer is someone who could cancel out the berserker state of  
someone who suffered through the Neko Ken. They are incredibly rare to  
find and are usually small children or someone who the trainee has   
trust in.*  
  
"So this calmer can control if I go into a berserker state?"   
Ranma asked as he stood up straight. He watched as the cat nodded and  
then asked another question. "What could send me into this berserker   
state now that I've mastered the Neko Ken?"  
  
*Now that you've mastered it, only extreme anger.*  
  
"Do you know the name of the man who attacked my father?"  
  
*I believe his name was Happousai. He was a short man, like a   
midget, old too but very powerful. Surely you are not thinking of   
going after this man!*  
  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Once I wake up I'll thank   
the calmer and be on my way. I swear on my honor as a Saotome I will  
avenge my father!"  
  
*But you are only a child! You must not jump into this   
headfirst, you must train until you become strong enough to defeat   
him.*  
  
Ranma stood there with his jaw set and his small brow furrowed in  
determination. "I will have revenge on the man who killed my father.  
With or without the power of the Neko Ken."  
  
*This is foolishness! I will not let you go. You will only be   
killed!* The cat said while growling.  
  
"If I do get killed then at least I can see him again and I know   
I tried." he said with his eyes downcast.  
  
*I will not let you throw your life away like that.* The cat said  
as it stepped toward him. *I'll make you a deal. You train till you   
are 16 years old. Then go back and challenge the man who killed your  
father. I will help you by giving you control of the neko ken and your  
body.*  
  
Ranma thought about this for a while and then lifted his head up.  
"I promise."  
  
*I look forward to seeing what you do with your gift child. And   
I wish you luck in your life.* The cat closed it's eyes and seemed to   
shimmer in front of him. It broke into particles of light and each   
part went into the boys body.   
  
Ranma felt strange when the small lights started coming into   
his body. He felt stronger, his legs felt tighter as if there were   
larger muscles that had developed. He felt itchy all over and felt   
a stinging sensation in his lower back. Unfortunately since he was  
still in darkness he couldn't see what he looked like. "Well the   
cat said I would look differrrent." When Ranma heard his voice he   
put his hands to his mouth and found that his tongue had changed and  
he had longer fangs. He also noted that his hand felt furrier than  
before.   
  
Before he could inspect himself further he felt a huge wave  
of fear sweep over him. In his mind he could see a little girl   
curled over him in a ball as a huge monster walked toward her. "Is  
that the calmerrr? She's gonna die if she doesn't move!" He willed   
himself to wake up and found himself staring at the small girl as   
she held him in her arms. He licked her face and whispered to her  
"It's okay." as he leapt out of her arms and met the oni on claws  
first. "Let's go ya big jerrrk!"  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the cat demon jumped out of Rin's lap and  
attack the monster. 'What is it doing? The cub doesn't stand a   
chance!' He watched in amazement as the demon roared at the oni and  
jumped all the way onto the head of the oni in one leap. The oni   
shook it's head in an effort to shake the small creature off. The   
cat then put all of it's claws in the back of the onis head.   
Sesshomaru saw a blue light come out of each claw and grow to such a   
size that it passed through the front of the oni's head, spilling  
it's blood all over the place.   
  
The oni cried out in rage as it felt it's head being penetrated   
by Ranma's claws. 'Let's test these out.' Ranma thought as he slid  
down the oni's back with his claws still inbedded in the oni's body.  
As he slid down the body ten lines could be seen in the oni's skin   
like stripes. When he hit the ground the oni seperated into 10 slices  
and fell over.  
  
Sesshomaru watched with his eyebrows raised as the cat demon   
turned to him and bowed. "I'm Rrranma Saotome. Sorrry about this."  
  
END Chapter 1  
  
Authors Notes: Okay I think that was pretty good. In case your   
wondering the information I'm using for Ranma's New Curse and   
Hengeyoukai Neko Ranma are completely different. Why are they like   
that? Basically because in this story I wanted Ranma to be older   
when he learned the Neko Ken so I could develop something between   
him and Rin faster. This story will probably be about 15 chapters  
and shorter than Ranma's new curse. Expect chaper 8 of RNC out in   
about a week.  
Later 


	3. Chapter 2:A New Player

Hengeyoukai Neko Ranma (New Title!)  
A Ranma 1/2 and Inu Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters   
around as I see fit. HA HA HA!   
  
Chapter 2: A New Player  
  
Ranma scratched behind his ear nervously as he stood before   
Sesshomaru. 'I wish he'd quit staring at me, it's creeping me out.'  
  
Sesshomaru continued to watch the juvenile cat youkai as it stood  
in front of him. The youkai had introduced itself and had even bowed   
to him, but Sesshomaru was still wary of his presence so close to his   
lands. Jaken stood by his master's side, the staff of heads ready if   
he needed to protect his master.  
  
However one person who wasn't unnerved by Ranma's presence ran   
up to said cat youkai and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Rin.   
Sesshomaru-sama said I could keep you." she said with a happy grin on   
her face.  
  
"Keep me?" Ranma asked a little ticked at his being referred to   
as a pet. "I'm sorrrry to tell you this girl, but I'm not a pet." He   
said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Rin's eyes started to water as the cat demon seemed to yell at   
her. "But Sesshomaru-sama said.." she trailed off as she started to   
sniff and sob.  
  
"Hey come on now don't crrry." Ranma said as he waved his arms  
frantically in an attempt to calm the girl down. "I wasn't trrrying  
to be mean to you. I was just pointing that I'm not a pet but a   
perrrson." He then looked down at himself and touched his fur. "Orrr a   
thing. But definitely not a pet. My names Rrranma and you said yours  
is Rrrin, would you like to be friends?" he asked as he held out a fur  
covered hand for her to shake.  
  
Rin, overjoyed that he was not mad at her was eager to gain a new  
friend. When she tried to grab his hand Sesshomaru stopped her.  
  
"I advise against this Rin. I do not trust these...creatures."  
Sesshomaru spat out with disgust. "Although on your own I would not   
care who you kept in your company, however as long as you are in mine   
you are not allowed to familiarize yourself with *that*."  
  
Ranma literally bristled at the tone in which the man was   
assessing him with. 'Why that girly-looking-dog-thing! How dare he  
judge me as if I was a piece of garbage!' he thought angrily. He was   
about to open his mouth to give the dog-person a piece of his mind when   
he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he   
called out as he swiped a hand in the direction where he had seen the   
movement. He had just meant to point in the movements direction but he   
unknowingly triggered something in his claws allowing them to shoot out   
of his fingertips and toward where he was gesturing.  
  
Ranma looked at his fingertips in amazement as he saw the nails  
already start to grow back. 'That's pretty cool.' he thought to   
himself in amazement. 'This Neko Ken is really powerful.'  
  
Something let out a small scream of surprise and fell out of the   
tree where Ranma had pointed his hand. Sesshomaru walked up to the   
downed creature and snorted. "It's you again."  
  
Kagura was not having a good day. What was supposed to be the   
seemingly simple task of killing Sesshomaru with an ambush had turned  
into a disaster. Not only did he not die, it seemed he had another   
youkai working with him. She continued to watch the interaction   
between the two youkai and the human girl and smirked to herself when   
she realised that they obviously weren't working together.  
  
Her mistake was leaning her back against the trees trunk which   
caused some leaves to rustle around her. She heard the demon shout out  
and was about to flee when she felt 5 sharp pains shoot through her   
body. Startled she cried out, lost her balance and fell from her   
perch. She blinked as she found herself staring into the golden eyes of   
her prey.  
  
"So that's why I couldn't smell the Oni. You were controlling   
the direction of the wind." he said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
At this point Ranma had noticed that someone had fallen from the   
tree and found that it had been a woman. 'Oh crap. Pops would kill me  
if he found out about this.' One of the most important rule of a   
Martial Artist is to protect the weak, and since women were weak they  
were to be protected as well. He quickly walked over to the woman and  
prepared to apologize.  
  
Kagura was wishing that she could get the feeling back in her   
arms and legs so she could smack the smirk off of Sesshomaru's face.  
She turned her head in an attempt to ignore him and found herself focused   
on the young, but obviously quite powerful, cat youkai that was coming  
toward her. She was totally unprepared for what happened next.  
  
She watched in confusion as the cat youkai came over to her and   
started sputtering out apologies. Said youkai was scratching behind   
one of his ears with a guilty look on his face as he did so. When he  
stooped over she involuntarily flinched in a mix of fear and surprise  
as she felt him pull out five nails from her arm, legs and side.  
  
"I'm so sorrrry." Ranma said apologetically as he bowed to   
Kagura. "I didn't even know I could do that." he continued as he bent  
over her and removed the nails from her body.  
  
Sesshomaru watched all of this with a look of anger upon his   
face. 'What the hell is that brat doing?' When he saw that Kagura was  
able to move he swung his arm at the other youkai and placed his foot  
upon Kaguras chest, squeezing the air from her lungs.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't do that to a girrrl!" he heard a voice say   
from his right. He turned to glare at the arrogant upstart who would   
dare raise their voice against him and found himself face to face with   
Ranma as the cat demon stood crouched on his outstretched arm.  
  
'How is he doing that, I don't even feel his weight?' he thought   
to himself before putting his arm down, allowing Ranma to jump off and   
land in front of him. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked   
Ranma, coldly.  
  
"What do you think you'rrre doing?" Ranma asked back in anger.  
  
"I am taking care of a pest." Sesshomaru stated as he applied   
more pressure to Kagura's sternum, causing her to gasp for breath.  
  
Ranma snarled in anger as he kicked at Sesshomaru's foot causing  
him to step off of Kagura. Sesshomaru seethed as he watched Ranma help  
Kagura to her feet. "A trrrue man does not pick on the weak!" he   
snarled as he supported Kagura on his arm. He then cocked his eyebrow  
as a smirk appeared on his face. "Or am I rrright and you not only   
look feminine but arrre a female?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled in anger and was about to unleash some   
*masculine* justice upon some very deserving youkai ass. However he   
didn't even have to lift a finger.  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK!" yelled Kagura as she pushed out of Ranma's hold   
and fired three wind blades at him. He was able to dodge the first two  
but the last one nicked his left side, effectively knocking him to the   
ground. Kagura used the time to board her giant leaf and float up out   
of their reach. "Know this brat, I don't need anyone's help!   
Especially yours! However you do show courage, especially with that   
feminine crack." She said with s smile. "I'll spare your life for   
now." and then she turned toward a frowning Sesshomaru. "And I'll   
deal with you later beautiful." she said as she flew away.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned at the foolish youkai on the floor. 'I guess  
that proves he's not working for Naraku. But I still do not trust   
him.' He walked up to Ranma and held him up by his hair. "Nice going  
cub. The woman you just let escape was the one who was controlling   
that Oni." He then let go of Ranma's hair and punched him in the face,  
knocking him out. "And that's for the feminine crack."  
  
Rin walked over to the unconscious form of Ranma and held his   
head in her lap as she looked up at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he could see the anger and hurt in her eyes.  
"It is better if he is unconscious. He won't be in pain and it will be   
easier to treat his wound." he said gruffly as he walked away with a   
sputtering Jaken at his heels. "There is a river near the camp."  
  
Rin smiled as she heard the reasons behind Sesshomaru's violent  
treatment of her new friend. She tried carrying him back to their camp   
but was unsuccessful due to his weight. She sighed as she saw that   
Sesshomaru had already gone on ahead of her and was no doubt already  
back at the camp. She continued to half drag Ranma's body back to the  
camp with a smile on her face, happy that she had made a new friend.  
  
---------------------------At the Campsite---------------------------  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama why did you let that filthy beast live.!" Jaken  
had spoken up angrily when he had finally caught up with his master.  
"Not only did it dare question your decisions it even insulted you and  
allowed that vile demoness to escape. I tell you it's all the fault of   
that human brat. She is affecting your judgement Sesshomaru-sama. We  
should just leave them in a pit somewhere and be rid of both   
nuisances." When no answer to his opinion seemed to be forthcoming he   
looked up at the face of his master and found him with a contemplative  
look on his face.  
  
'For a juvenile he seems to be very strong yet not totally aware   
of his powers. How can this be?' Sesshomaru thought as he leaned   
against a tree across from Jaken. "I have decided to let Rin keep the  
cat youkai for now."  
  
Jaken's jaw dropped to the floor as he heard his master speak.  
"But..Sesshomaru-sama...is that wise?"   
  
"Do you dare to question my orders Jaken?"   
  
"No of course not Sesshomaru-sama! I would never question your  
orders Sesshomaru-sama. I am so sorry and will never do anything of  
the kind ever again Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he tuned out his retainers useless  
babbling. He turned to the two headed horse-oni that served as his   
steed. "Go to Rin and bring her and her *pet* back." He said with a  
smile as the demon ran off in the direction they had just come from.   
He then closed his eyes and rested, contemplating what kind of torture  
he would put Kagura through when he met up with her again.  
  
--------------------------------In the Forest--------------------------  
  
Rin struggled and grit her teeth as she tried to carry Ranma.   
However all she was really doing was dragging him along the forest  
floor. A trail of blood that went about 20 feet back was how far   
Rin had gone in the 15 minutes she had been struggling with the cat-boy.  
She then heard a neighing sound and saw an oni racing at her from out  
of the bushes. Before she could say anything Ranma was awake and at   
her side in an instant, growling at the Oni. Right when he was about  
to pounce on the creature Rin tackled him to the ground.   
  
"No stop! Don't hurt them!" she cried as she hugged Ranma's   
middle as he thrashed around her, trying to get up. She let go of   
Ranma and ran to the Oni and stroked it's mane. "See they won't hurt  
you. Ah and Un are also Rin's friends." she said with a smile.  
  
"That thing is your frriend?" Ranma asked hesitantly as he stared  
at the double-headed cross of a horse and a reptile. He watched Rin   
nod happily as she continued stroking it's mane and he could've been  
wrong but he could have sworn the creature was smiling at her. He was  
about to walk over to her when he felt a massive pain in his side and  
fell to the floor clutching his open wound.   
  
Rin ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I've been betterrr." he responded with a small smile and then   
winced when another shock of pain ran through his body. "I need some  
bandages though."  
  
"There's a river near our camp. We can wash out your wound and   
make a bandage for you there." she said as she guided him onto the back  
of the two-headed oni. "And by the way I would like to be your friend  
Ranma." she said with a smile as she held onto Ah's head and guided   
them back to the camp.  
  
Ranma smiled as he laid his head down on the Oni's back. "Thanks  
a lot. That makes two frrriends in ten years."   
  
"Where are you from?" Rin asked as she guided them through the   
woods.   
  
"Tokyo." he answered as he looked toward her. "How about you,   
where are you from?"  
  
Rin looked down as she answered his question. "I don't remember.  
I would just go from town to town and take care of myself. I don't   
remember my parents and I never had any friends until I met Sesshomaru-  
sama and Jaken." she finished with a large smile. "We travel together   
now."  
  
"Oh. My life was similar to yourrrs, except I was with my pop.  
We trraveled all overrr the world learning Marrtial Arrrts Techniques  
so I could be as good as my pop."  
  
"And where's your father?"  
  
Ranma face fell as he answered her question. "We werrre split  
up. He was killed while I was practicing a new technique."  
  
Rin stopped and turned to the cat-boy perched on the beasts  
shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't know. But I know how you feel. I lost  
my parents too. But Sesshomaru-sama is caring for me now and I've never  
been better."  
  
Ranma chuckled as he watched the girl. "So you rrreally like the  
female looking dog-man?"  
  
"He helped me out when no one else would. He was a lifesaver.   
If not for him I probably would have been dead by now." She said sadly.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure therrre's plenty of people   
who would want to take carrre of a cute girrrl like you." He said with  
a smile.  
  
Rin blushed a little as she looked back at the road. "I doubt   
it. The villagers beat me whenever I tired to get food to eat. I   
lived by myself in a little shack on a hill. There was nothing for me."  
  
"Oh, well now you have something besides Sesshomaru to help you  
out in life." Ranma said with a smile as he slid of the demons back  
and stood in front of her and bowed. "On my honorrr as a Saotome, a   
student of Anything Goes Marrrtial Arts, and as yourr frriend I prromise   
to protect you till my last brrreath."  
  
Rin blushed at his oath and then a small smile came to her face.  
"I will hold you to that, friend, but first." she pushed Ranma till he  
fell into the river behind him. "You need to wash out that wound so   
you won't die on me too quickly."  
  
Ranma sputtered and hacked as he broke the surface of the water.  
He spit out a spray of water and shook his fur. "Cat's do not like   
waterrr."  
  
Rin giggled as Ranma stepped out of the river looking like, well  
like a wet cat. He shook his body in an attempt to get the water off  
of him and then winced painfully as he remembered just why he had been   
thrown in. Rin recovered from her giggles and ripped a part of her dress  
off to make a makeshift bandage for Ranma's side. "That should be fine  
until we get to the camp. Then I'll make a better one."  
  
Ranma frowned as he realized who else would be there. "Arrre   
you surrre brrringing me to the camp is wise? I don't think your   
guarrrdian likes me verrry much."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is not so bad once you get used to him. He's  
just a bit cranky about his brother."  
  
"His brother?"  
  
"Yeah I don't know the whole story but it seems that his brother,  
Inu Yasha, has a sword that belongs to Sesshomaru-sama. It was an  
heirloom from his father, I think."  
  
"Oh, so they'rrre fighting over a toy then."  
  
"The Tetsusaiga is not a mere toy." a voice from behind him said.  
  
Rin ran towards Sesshomaru as he stepped out from behind the   
trees. "Ranma is my friend you said he could stay right." she said with   
a small pout.  
  
Sesshomaru sneered as he looked at the cat-demon. "Just make sure   
that thing stays out of my sight." he then turned around and left.  
  
Rin gave off a small sigh as she turned back to Ranma. "I'm sorry  
he takes a little getting used to."  
  
"That's okay." he said as he waved it off. "I would like him to   
just give me a chance though."  
  
Rin smiled as she got an idea. "I know how you could get on   
Sesshomaru-sama's good side." She said with a smile.  
  
"Rrrealy how?" he asked in honest curiosity.  
  
"Get the Tetsusaiga."  
  
------------------------------Naraku's Castle------------------------------  
  
Kagura walked into Naraku's room extremely upset. 'How dare that   
little brat call me weak! When I see him again I'm going to make him cat   
chow.' She reigned in her emotions as she stood before Naraku and tried  
hard to hide the disdain in her voice. "We have a problem."  
  
Naraku looked up at her as he held the Shikon shards in his hands,  
constantly moving them through his fingers. "Oh, do we?"  
  
"It seems Sesshomaru has a new ally. A juvenile Cat-youkai."  
  
Naraku looked up in surprise at his 'daughter' and smiled in   
surprise. "Hmph, he must be getting desperate for company. First a human  
girl and now a young cat youkai." He smirked and then looked up at Kagura  
"I take it then, that you failed again."   
  
"That little bastard has a lot of power in him. I believe him to   
be even more powerful than other cat-youkai that I have seen and he could  
be no older than 10 summers."  
  
"Hmmm...he could be a useful new pawn for me. Delay the kidnapping  
of the girl and watch the boy. I want to see exactly what he's planning."  
  
Kagura scowled as she addressed him once more. "That will be hard."  
  
"Oh what do you mean by that?"  
  
"He knew where I was when I was over 150 meters away and I was   
upwind." She then gestured to the puncture marks in her arms and legs.  
"He also has dead on aim and can go through any wind shield I put up."  
  
"Well then I guess you're going to be full of holes the next time  
I see you. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Kagura growled as she stomped away from Naraku. 'That bastard! I   
can't wait to cut him to pieces.'  
  
Naraku smiled as he watched Kagura leave. 'Temper, temper.' He   
then turned to the shadows. "Do you know who she's talking about?"  
  
"I do not know anyone in ourrr prrride with those skills." said a   
voice coming from the darkness.  
  
"I want you to follow her and gather as much information as you can  
on this boy."  
  
"Yes Naraku-sama."  
  
Naraku then leaned back on the wall and smiled as he fiddled with the  
shards in his hands. 'There's always more than one way to skin a cat.'  
  
END Chapter 2  
  
Okay a lot of people were asking for me to get the next chapter of this story   
out so here it is. The next thing I'll be working on is chapter 1 of the   
sixty billion dollar bounty since it seems that a lot of peope have liked   
the prologue. Oh and to all the Fluffy lovers out there I apologize for all  
the Sesshomaru-bashing in this chapter.  
  
Later 


	4. Chapter 3:The Trick Is To Not Get Caught

Hengeyoukai Neko Ranma   
A Ranma 1/2 and Inu Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters   
around as I see fit. HA HA HA!   
  
Chapter 3: The Trick Is To Not Get Caught  
  
----------------------------Bone Eaters Well---------------------------  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the rim of the well, staring into it as he   
curled his lips in fury. "Why the hell does she always have to go home  
whenever she gets angry! Damn wench treats me like some stupid pet!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched from under a bush as Inu Yasha  
started to pace back and forth on top of the well.  
  
"I can't believe that Inu Yasha can be so stupid sometimes."  
Miroku commented through half lidded eyes.  
  
"He's not the only one." Sango snorted as she removed the monks  
hand from her rear.  
  
"Oh, how did that get there?" he said innocently as he rubbed the   
red hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Honestly I don't know which of you is worse." Sango icily   
replied as she continued to observe Inu Yasha.  
  
Shippo merely watched in fascination as the two bickering humans  
provided him with enough entertainment to get his mind off of Kagome.  
'It's like they're mates.' he thought happily to himself as he sat  
back and watched the two trade insults, gropes, and smacks, silently  
as to not get Inu Yasha's attention.  
  
------------------------------In A Tree------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked down on the the couple bickering in the bushes below  
him. 'What an uncute tomboy.' he thought to himself as he watched the  
proceeding silent battle ensue. His eyes lifted from the arguing   
couple and stared at his target. He watched all of Inu Yasha's   
movements very carefully. Trying to figure out any weaknesses he may  
have.   
  
He noticed that his target carried himself well, like a warrior.  
Meaning that he would be no pushover. The demon seemed to be arguing  
with someone who wasn't there. He shrugged it off as a demon thing and  
kept watching. He observed the ears on top of Inu Yasha's head which   
semmed to twitch in every direction every so often. 'With those ears   
he's bound to have good hearing, which means sneaking up on him will be  
hard.'  
  
He also took notice of Inu Yasha's nose. 'If he's a dog youkai   
like his brother that means he has a good sense of smell, lucky for me  
I'm upwind(1) so he can't smell me. He has claws and based upon the   
fact that he's been pacing on the rim of a well thats only a couple of   
centimeters thick, he has good balance. This might be harder than I  
thought.'  
  
Ranma's mind flashed back to all of the training his father had   
given him in theearly part of their trip.  
  
~"If you can take it before they catch you it's yours boy."~  
  
Ranma had used this very often in order to get things like food,  
clothing and other necessities that he needed. Only thing was he used   
his oponents weakness against them. Most of the people who he stole   
from were overweight and couldn't run fast, or for long, or the people  
were just naive never expecting a little boy to be capable of such   
trickery. However he had never stolen from someone who could obviously   
defend themselves against him.  
  
His eyes focused on the sword and scabbard at Inu Yasha's side   
and he sighed to himself. 'I can't believe she talked me into this.'  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"So you'rrre saying all I have to do is grrab this Tetsu whatever   
from this half demon guy and you'll let me stay."  
  
Sesshomaru looked through lidded eyes at the cat demon in front  
of him. Jaken watched in horror as a huge smile broke out onto   
Sesshomaru's face. "You think that YOU can get the sword."  
  
"What's the big deal? I rrrun up to him, I snag it, I rrrun   
away." Ranma said with a cocky smile. "I ain't neverrr been caught yet."  
  
Sesshomaru looked past Ranma and caught sight of Rin's   
pleading face behind the cat. With a sigh and a wave of his hand he  
agreed.   
  
Rin got a smile on her face which quickly turned to hesitation   
as Sesshomaru continued.  
  
"But on one condition. You have to do it before the next sun   
sets, for that's when we will leave this camp. I can not tell you that  
I will be not be surprised if you do not suceed." He absently rubbed at   
his left stump as he walked away. "Inu Yasha is stronger than he   
seems."  
  
Jaken followed Sesshomarus form, sputtering indignations and   
questions as Rin and Ranma were left alone in the camp.  
  
Ranma smiled as he gave Rin a victory sign. Rin, not knowing  
what the gesture meant smiled back and copied the movement. "So all I   
have to do now is find this guy." Ranma scratched the back of his head  
as he realised he had no idea where this Inu Yasha guy was. He turned  
to Rin. "Do you know wherrre he is?"   
  
Rin shrugged her shoulders as Ranma's slumped in disappointment.  
"How am I supposed to get the sworrrd if I don't even know wherre he is."  
He commented and sat down as he started to think.  
  
Rin copied Ranma's gestures and, placing her fist under her chin,   
sat down and began to think as well. After a couple of minutes she popped  
up excitedly and grabbed his arm. "The Well! The Well!"  
  
"Well, what well?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama told me that Inu Yasha hangs out in a town that  
has a well." She said while smiling, happy that she had figured it out.  
  
Ranma sweatdropped as he sat back down. "All towns have wells   
Rrin."  
  
Rin continued to smile cutely and shook her head. "Uh-uh not   
like this one they don't"  
  
Ranma looked up at Rin's smiling face and asked. "What's so   
special about this well."  
  
"The bone eaters well is the resting place for any demon stupid   
enough to attack that village." a voice from behind Ranma said. Ranma   
quickly turned and came face to kneecap with...  
  
"Jaken-sama you know where to find Inu Yasha?" Rin said happily.  
  
"Okay shorrty so spill the beans, how do I find this well."   
  
Jaken snarled at the boy but kept most of his temper in check.  
With the staff of his heads in his hands he pushed the point into the   
ground. The heads on the top rotated and the old man's head began to   
scream. "Go in the direction the old man faces, there you will find   
your well, and your death." with a snort of anger Jaken left the two   
pre-teens to their own devices and returned to Sesshomaru.  
  
Ranma stared in the direction that had been pointed out to him.  
The air felt wrong. His mastery of the Cat Fist had given him an  
extraordinary sense of smell and the air coming from that direction felt,  
off. With a shake of his head he turned back to Rin. "Well then I   
guess I'll be going to fight the big bad demon Inu Yasha."  
  
"Bye bye Ranma!" Rin said happily as she waved at the cat demon.  
She then slapped her fist in her hand and said "Oh yeah," she walked up  
to Ranma and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For luck." she then bounded   
in the direction of Sesshomaru, happily skipping all the way.  
  
Ranma sat rooted to where he was standing, unable to move. He   
then shivered and wiped his hand on his cheek. "Girrrls, Yuck!"  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Ranma absently rubbed against his cheek a strange feeling growing  
in his stomach. 'Okay Ranma don't be nervous. You are Ranma Saotome,   
the only practitioner and master of the Saotome style of Anything Goes   
Martial Arts. No demon can spook me.' He puffed out his chest and looked   
back down at the bushes, noting the disappearance of the three figures   
who used to be under him. He looked around warily afraid that he was  
discovered. He slunk back in the tree and cautiously sniffed the air  
and listened for anything. Sensing nothing he figured they had gone back  
to the village. He let out a short breath and looked back to Inu Yasha  
who was pacing even faster.   
  
He watched as inu Yasha turned one corner and then another, and   
another and kept watching as his target continued pacing the well. 'I   
have only one shot at this.' he thought as he loosened his claws. 'I have  
to time it just right.' Ranma waited until Inu Yasha was making a turn   
and then snapped into action. He launched three nails at the spot where   
Inu yasha would place his foot down. Almost simultaneously he silently   
lept off the tree and ran toward the well. He was running so fast that he   
could see the nails flying a few feet ahead of him.  
  
Inu Yasha heard a quick wishing sound as well as three thunks. He   
turned toward the sound and found himself face to face with a black blur  
heading straight for him. He put his foot down and was prepared to draw his   
sword when he stepped on Ranma's nails, puncturing his feet and tripping him   
so he fell into the well. The blur flew past him as he fell and he felt it  
take something. When he hit the bottom of the well he found that due to the   
nails in his foot it was hard to stand. "What the fuck..." He then looked   
upward and heard a mocking voice.  
  
"THANKS FOR THE SWORRRD DOG-BOY!!!"   
  
Inu Yasha snarled in rage and leapt out of the well, only to land on   
his injured foot making him fall down. "SHIT!!" Inu Yasha howled in pain as  
he felt the nails open wounds in his feet. He glared at the blurred figure   
which had almost gone beyond the horizon. "I'll get you, you little shit!"  
He cursed as he limped after the boy only to be tripped by Miroku's staff.  
  
"What the hell are you doing! Someones getting away with my sword!"  
  
Miroku looked toward where Inu Yasha was pointing and saw nothing.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked as Sango and Shippo caught up to him.  
"We heard you howl and came running."  
  
"Something took my sword!" he said as he got back to his feet and   
cursed when he put his foot down. He sat on the ground and pulled the nails  
out of his foot. He inspected each one and sniffed it. "Cat Youkai." he   
said with disdain.  
  
Just then a running figure came up to the group revealing itself to   
be Kagome with a large back pack. "So, what did I miss?"   
  
---------------------------In a Nearby Tree----------------------------  
  
From a tree not to far away from where the encounter between Inu   
Yasha and Ranma had taken place, a pair of golden eyes peered out from   
the shadows and watched as Ranma ran off with the Tetsusaiga tucked   
closely under his arm. The eyes watched the young cat youkai run back   
to his camp happily. The eyes turned toward Inu Yasha and his company   
as they helped the half demon back to his feet. 'It's amazing how one   
so young can be so fearless.' With a smirk the shadow disappeared into   
the trees heading back to it's masters castle ready to give it's   
report.   
  
-------------------------In a Different Tree--------------------------  
  
Kagura observed the skirmish between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's   
new cat friend with interest. She was both shocked that the young   
youkai was able to snatch away the Tetsusaiga from the hanyou's hands  
and was angered by the fact that she had not been able to do just that.  
Kagura watched Ranma scurry off further into the forest and smiled to   
herself. 'I can kill two birds with one stone if I get that sword.   
I'll have enough power to kill Inu Yasha and Naraku.' With an evil  
smile adorning her face she called out her feather and quickly flew   
after the young demon. 'I will be free, I will!'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After running about 5 miles away from Inu Yasha, Ranma stopped  
and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. Ranma coughed and   
hacked as he tried his best to breathe without getting cramps. He   
looked behind him to find that he had literally left a blazing trail  
in his wake. The route he had taken was outlined by two ruts in the   
grass where his feet were. He silently cursed to himself. 'Crap if  
that Inu Yasha guy is on my tail these tracks will lead him right to   
me!'   
  
Ranma looked at the sword he had swiped from the demon and   
looked carefully at it. 'What's so good about this thing? It's just  
a rusty old sword. Hmph just two dogs fighting over a bone I guess.'  
He tied the scabbard onto his pants and prepared to travel the rest of   
the way back to Sesshomaru's camp by jumping through the trees.  
  
He prepared to jump into the nearest tree when he was stopped by  
a clapping sound. He turned toward the sound to find the woman that   
Sesshomaru had said was responsible for attacking them yesterday   
sitting in a tree with a grin on her face.  
  
"I must say you do put on quite a show boy." Kagura said as she   
hopped off the tree and started walking toward the juvenile cat youkai.  
"I was very amused."  
  
"My goal was not amuse you obasan(2)." Ranma remarked with a   
smirk as he stood his ground.  
  
Kagura's eye twitched as she fought the urge to just out right   
attack the boy. But she wasn't like that. It was one thing she and  
cat youkai had in common, she liked to play with her prey before she  
killed them. With a smile she brushed off the boys rude comment and  
continued walking toward him. "So now Sesshomaru has you running   
errands for him?" she mocked in a condescending tone.  
  
"I am no ones serrrvant." he said with a hiss. He was begginning  
to agree with Sesshomaru on one thing. He did not trust this woman.  
"I know that you didn't follow me to tell me that I amused you, what do  
you want?"  
  
With a sigh Kagura put her hand under her chin in a mocking pose,  
"What do I want? Many things. Freedom for one, is my goal in life for  
now and in order to gain that freedom I'll need the help of a certain,  
rusted sword." She told him as she eyed the Tetsusaiga on his hip.  
  
"Well then I wish you luck in that quest. But I can't help   
you." he said as he turned his back on her an began to walk away. He   
quickly jumped out of the way of four air blades which had hit the   
ground where he was previously standing.  
  
"On the contrary I think you can." she told him as she held her   
fan close to her chest ready to swing again. She narrowed her eyes as   
she looked at him. "Give me the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
END Chapter 3  
  
Well there's chapter 3, Ranmas New Curse 10 should be out soon but   
updates on my stories will probably not be as much because it's   
time for me to go back to school. Anyway I hope you guys are   
enjoying the stories so far.  
-Later 


	5. Chapter 4:Consequences

**Hengeyoukai Neko Ranma   
A Ranma 1/2 and Inu Yasha Crossover**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. This is a work of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA! 

**Chapter 4: Consequences**

Ranma growled in anger as Kagura rushed toward him. "I will neverr give you the Tetsusaiga!" he said as he slowly backed away from her. Ranma continued to clutch the scabbard to his side as the demoness eyed it hungrily. 

"A young weak youkai like you has no right to hold that sword." She mocked as she as she opened her fan. "We could do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Your choice brat." 

Ranma fumed in anger as he heard the woman's words. His grip on the scabbard increased as his knuckles turned white through his black fur. "I am not weak!" He shouted in anger as memories of his training trip and his fathers death went through his head. He thrust the sword into the bark of a nearby tree and dropped into an Anyhting goes stance. "I'll defeat you without that rusted stick, then we'll see who's rreally the weak one!" 

Kagura watched as the boy dropped into a fighting stance of some type and ran toward her. She grinned as she whipped her fac forward. "Fool!" her smirk left her face as her wind blades passed through the afterimage of Ranma that was infront of her. "What?" She looked around the clearing and could not find her opponent. "Where did he..." her question was answered as Ranma dropped out from the sky above her and drop kicked her shoulder. 

Kagura cursed a she backed way from him while holding her right shoulder. "Lucky shot brat." 

"I'll show you luck." Ranma snarled as he ran toward her again. 

Kagura once again swung her fan in his direction but unlike last time she had a plan. She waited until Ranma had jumped and then proceeded to continue her fanning motion above her head and around her body, surrounding herself in strong winds. 

Ranma was caught in the hurricane winds that had surrounded Kagura and was flailing about like a rag doll as he struggled for some way out. 

"Attacking me from above was a nice trick but I am the wind! And I control the skies!" Kagura laughed as her winds continued to throw the young youkai around. "Now to finsih this." She swung her fan once more and released about half a dozen blades into the air around her. 

Ranma tried his best to move in the strong winds to avoid the blades but to no avail. The blades were hammering against his sides and causing cuts to form all over his body. 'Two can play at this game.' he thought as he released his nails in the same manner Kagura had used her blades. Every time his nails would grow back he would release them again and again aiming at Kagura who was standing in the middle of the winds controlling them with her fan. 

Kagura felt several sharp objects whiz by her body and hissed when she felt some hit her skin. "Nice try kitty," she said with a mean smile "but that's not enough to take me down!" 

"Of courrse not, that wasn't my intention." Ranma responded with a weak smile as he continued to release his nails. "I was trying to hit your fan." 

"What?" Kagura looked at the fan in her hand and found that several nails had ripped through the material causing holes to appear. After a few seconds the fan ripped completely apart and Kagura became a victim to the winds as well. However, since they were no longer being controlled, she only flew a few feet and was stopped by a tree. Ranma, who had been riding the winds for much longer, was not so lucky and flew head first into a rock which knocked him unconscious. 

Kagura got to her a feet, a little woozily, and stared down at the young youkai. "That's what you get brat!" She yelled as she kicked him in the ribs. She would have continued kicking him if she had not saw what had started the fight in the first place. "The Tetsusaiga." She walked toward the sword with a maniacal grin on her face and went to grab it. However as soon as her hand grabbed the hilt a bolt of electricity shot through her body. 

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed as she pulled her hand away from the sword. She was about to try again when she heard someone laughing behind her. "Who dares!" She turned around and frowned as she came face to face with a smiling Inu Yasha. 'Shit I can't face him like this!' She thought as she remembered her wounds. 

"That's what you get for trying to take something that isn't yours." Inu Yasha sneered as he lunged at her. His claws passed through the tree behind Kagura as she jumped out of the way. 

"Damn you, you stupid dog! Keep your stupid stick!" She shouted as she made her getaway, riding her feather back to Naraku's castle. 

"Feh!" Inu Yasha snorted as he plucked Tetsusaiga from the tree stump it was imbedded in. He attached the sword to his hip and then turned toward the unconscious cat youkai. "Now what to do with you?" he said with a smile on his face as he flexed his claws. 

**---------------------------At the Campsite---------------------------**

"Rin, it's time to go." Seshhomaru called out to the girl as he and Jaken began to walk away from the camp. 

"But Ranma's not back yet." Rin pouted as she sat on a tree root. "Can't we wait a little more?" Rin asked cutely with her hands under her chin and her eyes big and watery. 

Sesshomaru turned away from the horribly cute sight and frowned inwardly as he felt himself wanting to cave in. "I gave him until sundown Rin. He agreed to the deal. If he is still alive he will find us." 

"But what if he can't find us. What if he's all alone." Rin said as she started to sniffle. "He's just like me he has nowhere to go. I want him to come with us." Rin said as she started to cry. 

Jaken looked at his lord oddly, not daring to speak. Sesshomaru's face was scrunched up as he tried to voice his choice to leave. Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "Fine." 

"Really Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked with eyes wide. 

"YOU, may stay and wait for him I have business elsewhere." and with that Sesshomaru walked off with a happy Jaken at his heels. 

Jaken looked back at the young human girl who looked like she was ready to break down and cry. 'At last I am free of the mortal brat.' he thought to himself happily. 

Rin stopped her tears and stamped her foot. "Fine! I'll stay here and wait and then you'll see. Ranma will be back just like he promised." She then turned her back to the retreating demons and sat down at the base of a tree trunk. 

Sesshomaru did not know, nor will he ever understand, why he did what he did next. Turning to his Oni steed he took it by the mane and turned it around. "Stay with Rin. Nothing is to happen to her, and when that cat youkai returns bring them to me. If he's not there in two days bring her back alone." 

The two headed oni nodded and walked towards Rin and then sat down. When Rin saw Ah and Un come over to where she was sitting and sit next to her she smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she said softly as she moved from her place at the tree and curled up against the beasts body. 

Jaken stood by his masters side, mouth agape as he saw what Sesshomaru did. 'Damn that stupid brat she's infected Sesshomaru-samas mind. I must get rid of her!' he then sighed as he continued his journey at the feet of his lord. 'He would never do something like that for me.' 

**---------------------------Naraku's Castle-------------------------**

Kagura's feather wavered as she flew toward the castle. Without her fan she was unable to control the winds as well as before. When she had finally reached the balcony of her room, she was roughly thrown off of her feather by a strong gust of wind. "Damn it!" she cursed aloud as she rolled on the floor which aggravated her injuries. "That stupid dog and that damn cat, they'll both pay for this!" She snarled as she struggled to stand up. Her rantings were halted by a small chuckle she heard coming from inside the room. 'Damn him as well!' she silently thought to herself as she pulled back the curtain to find Naraku sitting on her bed with a smile on his face. 

"I am in no mood for talking, get out!" she snarled as she limped over to a mirror and sat down in front of it. 

"Oh tut tut my daughter that's no way to talk to daddy now is it?" he said playfully as he stood up and waggled his finger at her. 

"I am in no mood for your games either! I said get out!" she screamed as she picked a hand mirror and threw it at him. As soon as the mirror left her hand a red light shone in his hand and he squeezed upon it. The mirror missed Naraku by a hair as Kagura fell to the floor clutching her heart. 

"My patience with you is beginning to wear thin, Kagura. I can't have you running around trying to get stronger without my permission now can I? I like having you as my puppet." He stated as he held her face in his hand. "And that's all you are to me, a puppet." He then dropped her head to the floor and began to walk away, still squeezing his hand. "Do not go after Inu Yasha without my permission again." he called back to her as he began to walk out of the room. 

"W.aa.i.tt!" Kagura gasped out as she tried to get Naraku's attention. "He..re.me..o..out..on..thi..ss.." 

"Yes what is it?" Naraku asked as he walked toward her and lessened his grip, allowing her to speak normally. 

"The boy, I want the boy." 

Naraku smiled as he walked away. "My you're growing up so fast!" 

Kagura growled as she pushed herself up on her arms. "I want to kill him!" 

Naraku put his finger under his chin as if in thought. "The boy does not enter in my plans but he may be of use. Do not kill him." He then opened the door to leave the room but he stuck his head back in at the last moment. "Torture him." 

Kagura smiled as she sank back down to floor. She would get her revenge on that stupid brat for breaking her fan. Then Naraku will get his. 

**---------------------------??????????????????---------------------------**

The first thing Ranma saw when he woke up were two golden eyes looking down at him. He tried to jump up and get away but found that he was tied down to two poles. He desperatley tried to get away and was struggling with his bonds when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Panicking Ranma grabbed the arm, not even realizing that he had broken his bonds to do so. Whoever the arm belonged was surprised as they found themselves flying across the room. Ranma was still too out of it to realize what he had just done but he did know that wherever he was he wasn't a welcome guest. 

Ranma backed himself up against the wall and when he looked around he found that he was in a barn of some sort surrounded by bales of hay. "Wherre the hell am I?" he thought out loud to himself. He spotted the door and went to open it when he found himself flying across the room. "What the hell?" he said as he rubbed his head. 

"Sorry about that." 

Ranma turned his head toward the voice and found himself looking at a monk with a short ponytail. Behind him was a woman with a large boomerang strapped to her back and a short kid with a poofy tail. Upon seeing them he realized that these were the people who he had been spying on earlier. 

A groan from the other side of the barn alerted Ranma to the presence of someone else. He watched as out of a mound of hay came Inu Yasha, spitting out pieces of hay that had been in his mouth. Ranma cringed slightly as he realized that Inu Yasha was probably still angry over the whole stolen sword thing. After spitting out a small mound of hay Inu Yasha turned his attantion to the cat youkai. 

"What the hell was that for brat?" 

Ranma jumped away from the Hanyou and the group at the door as he tried to bust through one of the walls. His attempt failed as the same thing that happened when he tried to get out of the door happened again. After flying across the room again Ranma attempted to stand up and face his kidnappers when he felt pain erupt in his side. 

"Please do not try to get up again, you will only reinjure your wounds." The one in the priest robes said as he and the group edged out the door. "This barn has been magically sealed. No youaki may come out of it." he explained as he turned toward Inu Yasha. "Watch him while he recovers." the group then walked out leaving him alone with one pissed off hanyou. 

Inu Yasha walked over to the fallen cat youkai and cradled his head in his hands. "You and me have to have a little talk." he said with a grin on his face as he flexed his claws. 

END Chapter 4 

A/N: A little shorter than my previous chapters but I'm busy with projects for school so I wanted to get this out before I run out of free time. Hope you enjoy. By the way it seemed that not a lot of people like the switch over to html so I decided to post the chapters on my site in txt format but I'm keeping html format for ff.net. And please review, review, review! 


End file.
